I'll See You Soon
by Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta
Summary: The Anubis kids graudated and it's the end of the Summer. There off to collage each in diffrent places. Nina is going to Hollwood School of Advanced Natural Talents while Fabian is going to NYCU. Two-Shot
1. I'll See You Soon

**Me: Hola! How It going! DISCLAMIER!**

**Patricia: Whatever.. *Rolls Eyes* Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta doesn't own House of Anubis**

**Me: Thank You Patricia *Smiles* And just wanted to put this out there Yes Nina is leaving the third season, but that doesn't mean here and Fabian are gonna break-up! DUHHHH! Mara and Mick were together during season two when he was in Australia! He was barely on the show! Just cause she leaves doesn't mean they won't mention Nina or Mick or Rufus! Kay? Thanks just had to get that out of of me. Some people are sooooo annoying about that! ANYWAY! ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Nina's Pov 

This is it. I packed the rest of my suite case and looked at Amber. "I'm really gonna miss you Ambs!" Amber pulled me into a huge hug, while she tried to hold back the tears. "Nina! At least we still have a couple hours left!"Amber said pulling back with a watery smile. "I know I'm just gonna miss you most of all!" "What 'bout Fabian?" Amber asked trying to sound happier. "Yes I'm gonna miss Fabian a HUGE amount, but he wasn't there through EVERYTHING. You were Ambs. You stopped Patricia from stealing my necklace. You did SO many things for me, like standing up for me when it came to that whole Joy thing, and I couldn't NEVER tell you how thankful I am to have you as a BBFF" By that time I had tears running down my face.

_Flash Back_

Me and Ambs went to the bathroom to fix our make-up and throw our gowns over our clothes. We ran downstairs and walked to school. Me and Ambs walked up to the rest of the house."Hey guys" Amber and I said in the same time. There 'heys' and 'sups'. We all continued talking about what were going to do after this. Amber was going to Paris for a fashion collage, Alfie was going to become a scientist to study supernatural things (I think we all saw that one coming). Patricia and Eddie are going to America for a music school, Mara a teacher for all grades, and Jerome a lawyer. Big shocker for Jerome right? He said he wants to help people considering his dad was in prison. Joy was going back with Mick to Australia. Fabian was going to a collage in New York and me, well I'm going to Hollywood School Of Advanced Natural Talents or the HSOANT (Pronouced H-SO-ANT). I was going there for my singing and musical instruments. Oh did I forget to mention what I have to do with my hair! OMG! Everybody going to that school has to do make one change of there apparence and mine is going to be my hair! I'm gonna change it's color and style.. It's going to be PURPLE AND STRAIGHT! I'm gonna dye it when I get to the school.

Then all of a sudden snapped me out of my thoughts, by Mister Sweet telling us to get on stage "Children get into places!" The curtains opened and Mara went up to ive a speech since she is the President. "Thank You Mara" told her as she walked back to her spot. He went on with each house and every student had cheers from family and friends. "Anubis House!" My head snapped up at that. I took a deep breath to calm down. "Mick Campbell" Mick smiled and walked up to grab his deploma while his dad cheered for the boy. "Jerome Clarke" Poppy and stood up to cheer for there brother/son. "Mara Jaffray" Mara's little brother, Jonas, stood up to cheer for her along with Mara's parents. "Alfred Lewis" Alfie winced at his full name and walked up to to and grabed his deploma, with his parents cheering him on. Then he grabed the mic real quick "Alfie Lewis" and with that he gave the mic back to Mister Sweet. "Nathalia Ramos-Martin" I winced at my full name and I guess Mister Sweet noticed he said my full name which he knows how I feel abot that. "I'm sorry, Nina Martin" I smile quickly and walk-up to grab my deploma. I see a couple of my friends from America cheering me on. Ariel, Lucy, April, Kaitlyn, Jake, Zayn, Andrew, and Deigo. I smile and wave at them and they all wave back while sitting down. "Joyce Mercer" Joy's father and mother stood up and cheered for there only daughter. "Amber Millington" Dad and Mom stood up and cheered for Amber as did I. Amber's parents adopted me last year when my gran died. Amber grabbed her deploma and walked towards me in here heels with a huge smile on her face. "Fabian Rutter" Fabian's parents stood up along with his 12-year-old sister, Lola, and his 20-year-old brother, Drew. "Eddison Sweet" Some people laughed at this, but Eddie stood up straight. He was not going to be made fun of on graduation day. " And last but not least Patricia Williamson" I saw Patricia's parents stand up to cheer for there daughter. Right beside them was Piper cheering on her twin sister. "House Of Anubis! Congratulations Class of 2014-2015!" We all cheered and threw our caps in the air. I hugged Amber knowing I'd be leaving soon. "Nina sing your song" Amber told me while pulling out of the hug. I shook my head no , but she lead me backstage and grabbed a mic stand and a guitar. She walked up to Mister Sweet and told him something. She pulled out a stool and pushed me onto it and handed me the guitar. She set the mic stand infront of me, then walked off stage. All eyes were on me. "Well it seems Nina has something to sing for us" The crowd cheered. Nobody actually here had heard me sing, besides Amber. I started the strum the guitar and started the song

"_I always knew this day would come_  
_We'd be standing one by one_  
_With our future in our hands_  
_So many dreams so many plans_

_I always knew after all these years_  
_There'd be laughter there'd be tears_  
_But never thought that I'd walk away_  
_With so much joy but so much pain_  
_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_  
_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_  
_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_  
_And hold you in my heart forever_  
_I'll always remember you_

_Nanananana_

_Another chapter in the book cant go back but you can look_  
_And there we are on every page_  
_Memories I'll always save_  
_Up ahead only open doors_  
_Who knows what we're heading towards_  
_I wish you love I wish you luck_  
_For you the world just opens up_  
_But it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_  
_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_  
_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_  
_And hold you in my heart forever_  
_I'll always remember you_

_Everyday that we had all the good all the bad_  
_I'll keep them here inside_  
_All the times that we shared every place everywhere_  
_You touched my life_  
_Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh_  
_But right now we just cry_  
_Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_  
_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_  
_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_  
_And hold you in my heart forever_  
_I'll always remember you_

_Nanananana_

_I'll always remember you_  
_I'll always remember you_"

The crowd started cheering for me. I smiled widely looking arouund the room. There were whistles, claps, yellings. We all headed home and got changed for the party that night. (Outfits on Profile)

_Flash Back Over_

So here I am about to leave for America. The summer is over at Anubis House and everybody is heading off. "Love you Ambs" "Love you Neens" "I'll see you Christmas break?" "Yeah definaly" Amber anwsered asked trying to sound more excited. I gave Amber one last hug and headed downstairs with my last bag and Amber following. There we said our goodbyes and cried promiseing to see eachother soon and to keep in-touch. Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, and I all jumped in a cab. "Hey Eddie do you think we should Americanize them?" I asked "I think we shall" He said in a horrible british accent while nodding. "Okay" Fabian said while Patricia groaned. "Well you guys pop is our soda" I said "Rubbish is trash" Eddie added. "We have some more holidays than you"I added on. "Thanksgiving, the last Thursday of November. Third Monday in January is Martin Luther King Jr Day. Third Monday in Febuary is Presidents Day" "July 4, the day we declared our independence from England. MAN! We beat your butts!" Eddie cheered and I laughed. "HEY!" Patricia and Fabian yelled at the same time. "Last Monday in May is Memorial Day, first Monday in September is Labor Day."I continued. "2nd Monday in October is Colmbus Day and last but not least Novemeber 11 is Veternsday" Eddie said ending with a huge breath. "You guys have way to many holidays!" Patricia said after our long speech.

A 10 mintue drive to the train station, 4 hour train ride, another 20 mintue drive to the Airport goes by fast. First was Eddie and Patricia's plane. "I'm gonna miss you guys" I said while hugging Patricia and supriseingly she hugged back. I gave Eddie a hug "Good luck with her" I whisper in his ear. "Flight 65 to Miami, Flordia is now boarding. Flight 65 to Miami, Flordia is now boarding" The annoucers voice rang throughout the Airport. "Bye" They said at the same time and walked off. It was another 20 mintues till mine and Fabian's planes arrived. "Flight 14 to Los Anglas, California (Beautiful city along with Holloywood! You should go vist Cali sometime) is now boarding. Flight 14 to Los Anglas, California is now boarding" There was a silence for about 6 seconds. "Filght 33 to New York, New York is now boarding. Flight 33 to New York, New york is now boarding." There was a click signaling it was over. "I'm gonna miss you" He whispers in my ear sending shivers down my back. "I'm gonna miss you too" I whisper back in his ear. I give him one last kiss and walk over to my gate while he walks over to his. We both glance at eachother once more till we can't see eachother anymore. I see him mouth "I Love You" I blush and look foward. I take a deep breath and walk through the door. (Hahaha a couple mintues after I wrote this I noticed this is a lyric from Taylor Swift's song Fifteen :p)

**Okay thank you! This IS a 2-shot! Kay? I'll be updateing soon! Anyway thank you!**


	2. Suprise!

**Me: Once again I do NOT own House Of Anubis! Thank You and on with the story! Hope you like this and srry I took me so long to update! I'm in all Pre-AP classes so there alot harder! That also means more homework!**

**Ariel- Arianna Grande**

**Kaitlyn- Miranda Cosgrove**

**Lucy- Lucy Hale**

**April- Taylor Swift**

**Deigo- Max Schinder**

**Zayn- Zayn Malik**

**Jake- Shane Harper**

**Andrew- Josh Hutcherson**

_Nina's Pov_

_October 18, 2015_

"Okay okay okay. Listen to this one!" Ariel choked out while laughing. "My name is Bond, James Bond" "The name is Ken, Chic Ken!" I added laughing. "You guys are soo stupid!" Kaitlyn shouted while throwing a pillow at me. "Whos stupid?" Zayn asked walking straight into my dorm. "Ariel and Nina" Lucy said laughing. "Hey that is no way to talk to your twin!" I shouted at Lucy. I call her my twin just for fun! Deigo, Jake, and Andrew walked into my room and sat down on Ariel and mine bunks. "You can't just walk in here" April stated. "I just did, didn't I?" Deigo told her playfully while taking a bite of his apple. "Hey we better head off to class" Jake sighed while standing up. "Okay let me just put on my boots!" I shouted, but everybody was already out the room. I quickly slipped on my boots and grabbed my IPhone 5 and slipped it into a pocket in my bag (Outfits on Profile) I ran towards them as fast as I could without tripping. "So much for waiting up on me" "Sorry" Andrew told me. I rolled my eyes and we headed our own ways. Ariel, Deigo, and I went to Instument class. Kaitlyn, Lucy, Andrew and April went to acting class. Zayn and Jake went to singing class.

Our day went on normal and Ariel only fell out of her chair once. Kaitlyn, Ariel, and I were walking back to our dorm when there phones rang all of a sudden. They quickly checked there phone and smirked at eachother. Kaitlyn grabbed my hand and lead me around people towards our room, with Ariel following at full speed. I almost tripped a couple of times. "Kaitlyn! Slow down I'm wearing boots!" But he didn't listen one bit. When finally reached our room and I thanked God that the run was over. I took my student ID from around my neck and swipped it quickly and the door opened revealing a smiling Lucy and April. We walked in and I looked at the four beaming girls. Whats goin on?" I asked grabbing my phone from my bag and slipping it in my pocket. Then throwing the bag on my bed. "We have a suprise for you Neens!" Ariel told me jumping up and down clapping. "And what is the suprise?" I asked slowly. "Well if we told you it wouldn't be a suprise. Duhh!" Lucy told me standing up. "That is why you need to put this on" April told me, wrapping a blind-fold around my eyes. I sighed hopeing to get this over soon. "Where are we going?" They didn't awnser, but instead lead me out the door.

"Were here!" Kaitlyn shouted excitly after 20 minutes of walking. "Finally" I sighed. I heard a door open and I felt hands untie the knot on the blind-fold. When the blind-fold fell from my eyes all I heard was "Suprise!". My eyes finally adjusted to the light and there infront of me was Mara Jaffray, Jerome Clarke, Mick Campbell, Joy Mercer, Patricia Williamson, Eddison Sweet, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis, and my boyfriend, Fabian Rutter. Many other people from my school were there."Guys!" I shouted as they gathered me in a huge hug. "Can't. Breath" They all let go. "Oh My Anubis! Nina your hair!" Was the first thing Amber told me. "I know I love it! Don't you?" "I DO!AND YOUR OUTFIT!" She shouted. Mara gave me a quick hug and asked me about school and how I was doing. "I love your hair, Nina!" She exclaimed. I laughed at her comment and walked up to Mick & Joy, who were holding hands. I beamed at them. "Hey love-birds!" Joy blushed slightly at this. "Hey Nina" Mick said nodding his head once. "Soo no hug?" I asked them slowly. They envolope me in a hug. After about a mintue they let go and we talk for about a mintue before I'm pulled away from them to Patricia & Eddie. "Well hello to you" Patricia said her best trying to sound me, but you could see a smile breaking through. "Hey guys!" I hug Patricia, then give Eddie a brotherly hug. "It's sooo good to see you guys again." Next up is is Alfie & Jerome. "Hey Martin" Jerome said chuckleing. "Hey Nina!" Alfie said excitelying "Gerible, Mr.E.T" I said nodding at them. "Hey!" Jerome shouted at me "Have you been talking to Poppy? How did you know about her nickname for me!" I laughed it off. "I love you guys" I told them hugging them both. "Hey Nina." I turned my attention to Alfie. "Yeah?" "I think Fabian" "Stutter Rutter" Jerome corrected "Yea Stutter Rutter" Alfie continued "really wants to see ya" His eyes directed towards Fabian who was talking to Ariel, Lucy, Deigo, and Amber. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Fabian keep looking up towards my direction and looking back towards my friends. I can feel my cheeks heat up slightly, meaning I'm blushing. Though it's barely noticeble through my new California tan. "See ya laters" I tell them and skip off to Andrew. When I reach him I tap on his shoulder and he turns around. "Hey" He says "Aren't you going to talk to your boyfriend" he tells my teasingly. I blush once more. "Well I figured you needed help asking out your crush before I go talk to mine." His eyes widen "I-I-I don't have a crush" I smile at his stuttering. "Yes you do" I smirk and grab his arm and pull him towards the girl. "Hey Katniss (Jenifer Lawrence [Love the Hunger Games!])" "Hey" she replies spining aroung, her signture braid slightly flying with the air before landing on her right shoulder again. "Katniss meet Andrew" "Hi" she waves slightly. 'Now you to talk eachother" I spun aaround and started walking into the other direction "Nin-"He started but I cut him be looking over my shoulder,stopping and shouting "Talk!" I looked forward and infront of me was Fabian.

"Fabian!"I shouted. Then I noticed all of my friends and Anubis was looking at me. I glared at them and they all looked away pretending nothing happened. He picked me up and spun me around while I laughed. He sets me on my feet and looks at me glowing. I saw his eyes on my hair. "I know right?" I told him grabbing a strain of my hair. He laughed grabbing the strain of hair out of my hand. "It's beautiful" he moved closer and whispered in my ear ",but I loved your old hair better." He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Your still as beautiful as ever" He said smiling. I smiled wider if that was even possible. I whispered to him "Just kiss me you fool" His lushed and leaned down and kissed me. It was the one kiss that made-up for all the others. I heard hoots and howls from the boys and awws from the girls and a squeal from Ariel and Amber. "I love you" I whisper when we pull apart. "Forever & Always" He whispers back. I shake my head and bite my lip. "Fabina"I say using the couple name Amber gave us in High School ",Forever & Always"

* * *

_October 18,__ 2030_

"And that night your dad asked my hand in marriage" "Ewwww!" Lola Ann Rutter and Max James Rutter, my 6-year-old twins exclaimed. "What are you talking about?! That was sooo sweet!" My 9-year-old daughter, Skylar Sammuels Rutter. "Nooo it's gross!" Max yelled. I laughed at the 6-year-old. "Mommy?" Lola asked "Yes" "What made you fall in love with daddy?" I smile at the question. "Yeah what did make you fall in love with dad!" Skylar shouted with her British accent. "What made me fall in love with your dad" I stated as I pulled Lola onto my lap "was his personallity. When I first arrived at Anubis, he was the only one who accutally said hi or helped me clean up myself when Auntie Patricia dumped the pitcher of water on me. He was just so smart, and sweet, and charming. It was just something about him" I paused looking each of my children in the eyes. "Go on!" Lola and Skylar shouted and Max groaned. "Next I always thought he was really adorable. Like in a geeky way" I laughed at the memory. "And your mom was so brave, beautiful, smart, and I just fell for her instantly. Starting from the momment she bumped into Anutie Joy, Auntie Patricia, and I on the way to Anubis house" We all turned around to find Fabian standing in the doorway of the livingroom. I blush "How long have you been standing there?" "He was just so smart,and sweet, and charming" He said mocking my voice. I blushed and stuck my tounge out at him. "Daddy!" The twins yelled. Lola jumped out of my lap and ran towards Fabian along with Max who jumped up from his spot on the floor infront of me. He gave the twins kisses on the forehead. "Hey dad" Skylar sat up on the couch and Fabian walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Okay time to go to sleep you guys!" "Awwww!" They all whined. I shook my head"Go lay down you kids" I stood-up and grabbed Lola in one arm and Max in the other leaveing Skylar and Fabian in the living room. I walked into Max's room first and laid him down and tucked him in. "Night sweety" I gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Next I laid down Lola in her room and tucked her in. "Mommy?" She asked "Yeah?" "I think the way you and Daddy fell in love was really sweet" I smiled at the young girl. I pushed a peice of the girls dirty blonde hair (From me) behide her ear and looked into her brown eyes (From Fabian). "Me to" I whispered and gave her quick peck on the lips. As I walked out of Lola's door I heard rustleing from Max's room.

I walk in there and see him tumbling around in his bed. I sigh and walk in there. I sit on the side of the bed and he stops and looks at me in the eyes. He is a Fabian copy. His long brown hair and brown eyes. Only 6 and he already learning how to play the guitar. "Hey Baby what's the matter?" I whisper. "I can't sleep" he whispers. I smile at him. "How 'bout I sing?" He nods his head egarly

_"It's the things you do for me, It's the way you make me feel, It's everythng you are, You're my shinning star, No matter where you are.__  
And now you're in my life, I feel the strenght inside, No mountain seems so high, No river seems too wide, Now you're by my side.  
You're the best thing in my life, You're the best thing in my day, You're the one thing in my life, You make everything okay, you give me my perfect day.  
People search their whole life through, And never find someone like you, The day you walked right through my door, I found what I was looking for, Now I'm not searching anymore.  
As long as I can wake up everyday, and know that you're the first thing that I see, There's no place here on earth I'm rather be, I can hold you in my arms and sleep.  
You're the best thing in my life, the best thing in my day, You're the one thing in my life, You make everything alright, you give me my perfect day, You're the one thing in my life, You make everything okay, you give me my perfect day."_

By the time I'm done he is out. I smile and give him a quick peck on the lips and walk out, shutting the door behind me. When I'm walking out of my room I see Skylar walking from the bathroom and into her room. She notices me "Night mom" "Night Skylar" And she walks into her room, her dirty blonde hair flying as she walked. It's weird Skylar is my look alike then Max is Fabian's. Then there is Lola, who looks like both of us. I smile at the thought. Amber is always complmenting how adorable our kids our. Her and Alfie have 3 themselfs, Alex, there 2-year-old son, Taylor, there 6-year-old daughter ,and Brad, there 10-year-old son. I smile at the thought of all the Anubis House's kids. Mara & Jerome have 2, Daisy & Rose. Patricia & Eddie have 3 boys, Liam, Andy, and Niall. Joy & Mick have 1 boy, Lewis, & 1 girl, Cleo. Then all my other friends have gotten married. If you wondering. Yes, Andrew and Katniss got married and have two kids, a girl, Primrose, and a boy, Gale.

I walk into my bedroom and get dressed into my pajamas. Fabian walks in with only shorts on, revealing his 6-pack. I can't help be keep glanceing at them repeatly. I guess Fabian noticed because he chuckled. He stood infront of me, my back to the bed, looking me in the eyes. "Hey" he says. "Hey" I whisper "How was your day?" "Good, but today..." He paused for a second "You know I was thinking that maybe-" I cut him off by kissing him passionatly tangleing my hands in his hair as his hands make his way up my back, underneath my shirt . I pull away looking into his beautiful brown eyes. "I was thinking the same thing" He smiled at me "Just one more?" I questioned him. "One more" He stated. I kiss him again and entangle my hands deeper into his brown hair. I feel him flick my bottom lip with his tounge asking for entrance. I gladly granted the entrance. I moan into Fabian's mouth as his tounge explores my mouth. "I love you" I mumble into his mouth. "Forever and Always" He mumbles back still kissing me. I fall back onto the bed still kissing Fabian.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It took me forever to write this! Thank you for waiting so patiently! Love you guys! Hoping to be writeing more in the future. But right now my hands hurt so I'm gonna go! Peace! BTW all outfits are on my profile! Includeing Nina and Fabian's house!**

**-Just-Kiss-Her-Peeta**


End file.
